Hermetically sealed containers manufactured by the so-called blow-fill-seal method have enjoyed widespread acceptance for dispensing liquid medicaments and the like.
The Luer taper is a standardized system of small-scale fluid fittings used for making leak-free connections between a male-taper fitting and its mating female part on medical and laboratory instruments, including hypodermic syringe tips and needles. There are two varieties of Luer taper connections: Luer-Lok™ and Luer-Slip™. Luer-Lok™ fittings, generically referred to as Luer lock fittings, are securely joined by means of a tabbed hub on the female fitting which screws into internal threads in a sleeve on the male fitting. Luer-Slip™ fittings, generically referred to as slip tip fittings, conform to Luer taper dimensions and are pressed together and held by friction.
It would be desirable to provide a hermetically sealed thermoplastic container or ampoule with an easily removable cap or closure and with an access passageway sized to receive a variety of implements with Luer taper fittings, such as a Luer-Slip™ or Luer-Lok™ syringe and the like. The present invention provides such a container.